You May or May Not Know
by ModernDisneyHeart
Summary: A collection of facts that you may or may not know. If you would like to request a theme, leave a comment below! Enjoy!
1. Disney

**(I don't own Disney.)**

 **Part 1: Disney**

1\. It's rumored that Walt Disney's last words were, "Kurt Russell".

2\. Disney is actually not frozen, like another rumor says. He is buried at a cemetery in Glendale, CA.

3\. The yeti from the Matterhorn ride at Disneyland is named Harold.

4\. If you ask to trade pins with a cast member at Disneyland, they are not allowed to say no.

5\. Throughout the movie Monsters, Inc., there are posters of rides at Disneyland.

6\. The guy who voiced Aladdin also played Steve in Full House.

7\. As some people noticed, yes- Aladdin's pants ARE based off MC Hammer.

8\. The company started working on Wreck-it Ralph in the 1980's, which happens to be around when the game Fix-it-Felix Jr. was opened in the arcade.

9\. On the ride Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland in California, there are 3 animatronics of Jack Sparrow, who was played by Johnny Depp. Depp occasionally dresses up as the character and blends in on the ride. Remember that one time you were riding it and noticed 4 Jack Sparrows? Yeah...

10\. The movie Tomorrowland WAS, in fact, shot in Disneyland for some scenes. One was of It's a Small World.

11\. Sleeping Beauty's Castle at Disneyland is 77 feet tall.

12\. When Walt Disney was in school, he was in the play Peter Pan. He even played Peter himself.

13\. The movie The Haunted Mansion was actually made before the ride was. 34 years before, in fact.

14\. During the making of the movie version of Mary Poppins, P.L. Travers, the book's author, wanted there to be no animation in the film. She wanted everything to be with real people. But when the movie was released, there were still animated scenes. I think you can say she was mad.

15\. When Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs won an Academy Award, Walt Disney received not only the regular statue, but also 7 little ones which represented Snow White and the dwarfs.


	2. Random Compilation 1

**Part 2: Random Compilation 1**

1\. "Race car" backwards is still "race car".

2\. 75% of the people in men's dreams are men, while women dream's include an equal amount of men and women.

3\. The book Alice in Wonderland was thought up from a lucid dream the author had.

4\. When a couple was getting married, they invited the Queen of England as a joke, knowing she would not come. But she did show up.

5\. In the show Modern Family, the first episode shows Mitch and Cam bringing their daughter Lily home from Vietnam, where they adopted her. In real life, it is illegal for same-sex couples or single parents to adopt orphans in Vietnam.

6\. The author of this book is related to someone who sailed on the Mayflower ship.

7\. People are familiar with the line, "Luke, I am your father," from Star Wars. Actually, the quote is, "No, I am your father".

8\. On the Haunted Mansion Ride at Disneyland, Madam Leota was originally voiced by Eleanor Audley. When Disneyland decorates the ride for Christmas, the voice is done by Eleanor's daughter, Kim Irvine.

9\. There is a plant named Yucca.

10\. Chewing gum helps your brain work better. Studies have shown that test grades improve when students are chewing gum.

11\. Google is working on free wi-fi for the whole world.

12\. Mondays are about 14% of your life. When you complain about it being Monday, you are wasting 14% of your life that you could be enjoying.

13\. A group of crows is called a murder.

14\. The nursery rhyme, "Humpty Dumpty" never says that he is an egg.

15\. Amazon -dot- com has an arrow in its logo that is stretching from 'a' to 'z'. This symbolizes that the company sells anything from 'a' to 'z'.


	3. Pentatonix

**Part 3: Pentatonix**

1\. The group members' names are Avi, Kirstie, Mitch, Scott, and Kevin.

2\. Scott and Mitch have a hairless Sphynx cat named Wyatt.

3\. PTX won The Sing-Off season 3.

4\. They have a documentary movie called "Pentatonix: On My Way Home".

5\. Mitch, Kirstie, and Scott became friends in Arlington, Texas.

6\. This one is iust about the trio. Mitch Grassi met Scott Hoying when they were 8 in C.A.T.S, (Creative, Arts, Theatre, and School). They were in Charlie in the chocolate factory when they met, Scott was Charlie and Scott was Mike T.V. Scott's first impression was that Mitch was amazing and he was obsessed with him, and Mitch's was that Scott was funny. Mitch also met Kirstin Maldonado in C.A.T.S also, but Scott didn't meet her until high school. They all grew up in Arlington, Texas and when to Martin High School. Scott and Kirstie were one grade higher than Mitch. Mitch and Kirstie dated for a while when they were younger, for example he took her to a Paramore concert when they were together. The three were in the 2009 Foley talent competition and kirstie performed with mitch, and another student, scott performed with Mitch, while they all also performed on their own. The trio was them formed in 2010 for a radio contest to meet the cast of Glee. They didn't win but they kept making videos instead. Their first song together was Telephone by Lady Gaga. They performed that song in their Spring Choral Concert, which was them unintentionally recorded and posted in YouTube on the channel, Malcom James, the brother of a high school friend. After Scott and Kirstie they went their separate ways to college, while mitch was left to finish high school.

7\. Kirstie has a dog named Olaf.

8\. Scott came up with the name Pentatonix.

9\. Scott's middle name is Richard.

10\. Their Daft Punk video was filmed in a kitchen.

11\. Kevin is the oldest.

12\. Pentatonix's manager is Esther, who is Avi's sister.

13\. They performed on an episode of Disney Channel's K.C. Undercover.

14\. PTX won a Grammy in 2015, and are nominated for one in 2016.

15\. Kirstie, Mitch, and Scott are referred to as the "trio".


End file.
